


praise

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good job,” Kageyama says.</p><p>Whatever defense Hinata's worked up for himself dies in his throat and he stares, not quite sure what to do. Kageyama's looking supremely awkward, angry like usual, but Hinata repeats the words in his head. Kageyama has just complimented him, he realizes, and then it feels like his entire body is being lit up and there's a grin crossing his face before he even knows what's going on and he feels like he can run for miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	praise

**Author's Note:**

> umm praise kink thing because i'm pretty sure hinata has one HAHA!! it's not super good but..here..it is...ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

It's natural to enjoy compliments. Hinata's no exception to that rule; whenever he's told he's doing a good job, that he's done good work, or that he's good at something, it feels like he's been given an extra boost of energy and he makes sure to work even harder. He's always been like this, since he was little. His parents quickly learned how to read him, to tell him what a good dish washer he is, or how good he is at raking the leaves, and it takes him a few years to figure out that he's actually just being tricked into extra work (he still goes along with it, anyway).

Volleyball is no exception, and while most of his teammates are freely giving with their praises, to Hinata and to each other, Kageyama is not. Kageyama's a douche, of course, so Hinata's not expecting much from him at all, and he doesn't really care because the pats on the back and the high fives he gets from everyone else are well worth it. It feels good when Suga ruffles his hair, or Nishinoya slaps him on the shoulder and gives him a thumbs up, makes him want to work harder, run faster, do even better than his best.

And then, one day, something changes.

Kageyama's looking at him, like he wants to say something, and Hinata's preparing himself to deal with some sort of asshole criticism, like always. Kageyama's face looks even darker than usual, so he knows it's going to be big, and he braces himself.

“Good job,” Kageyama says.

Whatever defense Hinata's worked up for himself dies in his throat and he stares, not quite sure what to do. Kageyama's looking supremely awkward, angry like usual, but Hinata repeats the words in his head. Kageyama has just complimented him, he realizes, and then it feels like his entire body is being lit up and there's a grin crossing his face before he even knows what's going on and he feels like he can run for miles.

Kageyama looks flustered, Hinata quickly realizes, not angry, and the corner of his mouth seems like it's quirking up in a way that Hinata's not used to seeing, and it takes everything in his power not to throw himself at Kageyama and hug him like he's done many times with the rest of his team. He succeeds, holding himself back and rocking on his heels, and he figures this is just a one-off thing, that he won't have to worry about it again.

How often could Kageyama, of all people, compliment him?

Xxx

As it turns out, very often.

Not at first, of course. It's small things, like when Hinata slams a toss, nails a receive, does something Kageyama deems as worth complimenting, and then the taller boy is standing in front of him, cheeks pink, choking out a “good job” or “nice recieve” or “you're doing well” and Hinata, every time, feels himself light up like Christmas. Every kind word out of Kageyama's mouth fills his stomach with warmth, makes his limbs fuzzy and his energy spike. Kageyama seems to notice, because he keeps doing it, keeps barking out rusty praises to Hinata whenever he does something well.

The rest of the team is in awe, at the beginning. After the third time, Tanaka's whispering to Hinata that he thinks something is wrong with Kageyama, that maybe he's been possessed by an evil spirit, or maybe not so evil because nothing's really as evil as Kageyama, and for a second Hinata even gets worried. It's true that this is so unlike Kageyama, who is more likely to snap Hinata's head off for doing any small thing wrong than tell him what he's doing well. And he still does, of course. Hinata misses a toss, Kageyama's right on him, arms folded, glaring at him for all he's worth. This absolutely does not change.

Now, though, the harsh criticism is offset by peppered compliments, and as time goes on they seem to get easier for Kageyama. The rest of the team still gives them weird looks, whenever Hinata stops expectantly in front of Kageyama, skidding to a halt, and Kageyama gives him an appraising look before nodding and telling him he's doing well. Daichi and Sugawara are the only ones who nod in approval, Hinata notices, and he thinks they might have something to do with this, but he doesn't care.

The rest of the team still tells him when he's doing well, of course. None of that changes, either. And it fills him with pride, when he hears his team thinks he's working hard, but it's nothing like when Kageyama says it. Hinata notices this quickly, that when Kageyama says to him that his hit was amazing, his heart beats faster, his face gets warmer, his skin is tingly and he wants to hear more, he wants to do better so Kageyama will praise him again.

It's not weird, of course, until it is, it's definitely weird, when Hinata wakes up one night panting and sweating with the image of Kageyama over him, on top of him, against him, murmuring that he's doing so well, so good, he's the best and there's a definite tightness in Hinata's shorts and he feels warm in all the wrong ways.

He knows enough to realize that this is way beyond enjoying someone's compliments; maybe he's just gotten so excited about receiving it from someone who doesn't hand it out lightly that it's messed with his head, that must be it, this is the only reason he's having weird dreams about gross Kageyama, Kageyama with the scary face and the rude personality and the soft hair and long legs and Hinata ends up having to run to the bathroom and fix his problem before it gets worse and he thinks anything weirder.

Xxx

Hinata thinks that was a one-time thing, just because of hormones, probably, and Kageyama being the person he is (grudgingly, he admits) closest to. If he were super close to any girls like he is to Kageyama, Hinata tells himself, it would be the same! More likely, even. Kageyama's a boy, he's not even that nice, and Hinata likes girls and nice people, not Kageyama. It's just the praise that's getting to him. This is all absolutely Kageyama's fault, he tells himself, and he is going to put a stop to it.

He doesn't.

His resolve wavers as soon as he meets up with Kageyama on the way to school, ends up racing him like his life depends on it, crossing the threshold merely a second before Kageyama and bursting out things like “I beat stupid Kageyama!” and Kageyama's scowling at him, and then he says it.

“Good job.”

Hinata stares at him, because Kageyama never congratulates him on winning.

“I'm going to destroy you tomorrow,” he's saying, in typical Kageyama fashion, but it's going over Hinata's head as he replays that “good job” over and over, seeing the easy way it slips out of Kageyama's mouth nowadays, the mouth that he'd been a little too intimate with in his dream last night, and suddenly he feels too hot and too overwhelmed and he's taking off to the gym, leaving a bewildered Kageyama behind.

Kageyama's running behind him a second later, and this time he beats Hinata to the gym (Hinata tells himself it's only because he's so worked up over damn Kageyama) and rubs it in his face and that's more like it, that's the Kageyama he's familiar with, but then Kageyama's ruffling his hair like Suga does sometimes and Hinata freezes again.

He's never done this before.

It feels good.

He's standing there, completely still, while Kageyama messes up his hair more than it already is, and it's just like when Suga does it but completely different, he can tell, the way Suga's hand feels is totally unlike Kageyama's, and this is an entirely new problem as he feels himself relaxing and leaning into it before he realizes what his body's doing.

And then Hinata's bolting, hurling into the club room and stopping against the wall to catch his breath, panting, telling himself his body feels hot because of how much running he's just done. It has nothing to do with the lingering feel of Kageyama's hand in his hair, the way his face is relaxed lately when he praises Hinata, or that stupid dream he'd had last night.

For the first time in his life, Hinata prays that he does bad at practice so Kageyama will have no reason to praise him.

Xxx

It's been a week, and not once has Kageyama's hand strayed anywhere near his head. At first it's relieving; Hinata's on edge after that, wary of where Kageyama's hands are at all times. Once or twice, it looks like Kageyama's going to reach towards him, but he doesn't, hand falling back to his side and turning away.

After the second time that happens, Hinata's starting to feel kind of depressed about it. He starts to feel like maybes he's not doing as well; Kageyama still tells him he's doing well, but it's not enough anymore now that he knows head pats are involved, possibly.

So one day, when Kageyama finishes telling him good job, Hinata plants himself in front of him and glares.

They stare at each other, and Kageyama's face mirrors Hinata's own; it's a glare standoff, and Hinata's not going to be the first to crumble.

“What the fuck,” Kageyama says, “What is your problem, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Pet me!” Hinata blurts, and he realizes that sounds weird and Tsukishima is giving them a disgusted look but he doesn't care. His arm shoots out and grabs Kageyama's, forcibly trying to wrench his hand up to his head.

“What are you doing, idiot?!” snaps Kageyama, trying to wrestle his arm from Hinata's grip, and they're stuck like that for three minutes, Kageyama's hand inches from Hinata's hair while they both try moving in different directions.

“You did it before!” Hinata's tugging, hard, and that's enough for Kageyama to pause just long enough that Hinata can slam the taller boy's hand down on his head. He holds it in place. “Suga does this when I do something well, you do it.”

Kageyama's mouth is opening and closing like he's gasping for air and it's kind of funny, but Hinata's starting to realize that they have an audience and he doesn't really know what he's even doing, or why it's so important that Kageyama ruffle his hair. But it is, and he's won, so there. He feels weirdly excited.

“You are such an idiot,” Kageyama says, finally, but Hinata can feel his fingers relaxing against his head, so he lets go, and then Kageyama's gingerly patting him and that's what he's wanted, that feels right, and Hinata beams. Kageyama lifts his hand and then Hinata's bouncing off, completely at peace, before he stops dead and realizes what he's just done.

And then there's another hand on his head but it's different, it's not Kageyama, and Hinata looks up to see Suga grinning down at him.

“You handle him so well,” he says, and then he's trotting off to join the rest of the team again and Hinata is left standing there, dazed, wondering if that's a compliment or not.

Even after practice, he's still not sure.

Xxx

They fall into an easy routine, Kageyama belting out harsh criticisms when Hinata does something wrong, bestowing him with hard-earned praise when he does something right, and Hinata's never felt better. He feels like working harder, doing his best so that Kageyama will say nice things to him, will bump his shoulder gently while he says good job, and Hinata doesn't even care that it might be weird because it just feels so good.

He has another dream, or two, or three. By the third one, he's stopped waking up panicked, and instead he stares at the ceiling, letting his mind play it over, sweat rolling down Kageyama's face and his forehead against Hinata's, telling him how good he is, how amazing he is and Hinata can feel the heat pooling in his groin even more than it already was. He knows this is weird, and he shouldn't be doing this, but it feels good, his mind is sleep-fuzzy and he finds his hand slipping under the waistband of his shorts, wrapping around himself. He groans into his shoulder.

Hinata wonders what it would be like to touch Kageyama like this, what Kageyama's hands would feel like on him, and he shivers. He knows what Kageyama's hand feels like in his hair, firm with long fingers, making him feel warm like he's just swallowed the sun. Kageyama telling him he's good, great, amazing. Hinata pushes into his hand, thinks about touching Kageyama like this, maybe, and Kageyama telling him he's doing a good job, and then he releases into his own hand and is left staring up at the dark ceiling in a daze.

He hurries to the bathroom to clean himself up and stares at his guilty face in the mirror; his cheeks are pink, his hair is a mess, and he is absolutely the worst person. There's no way he can face Kageyama, ever. Not when he knows he's going to end up eying his crotch and wondering what he looks like. Not when he's going to hear “nice work” and try to keep his heart from speeding up.

Xxx

Hinata makes sure to keep his back to Kageyama whenever they change in the same room, in case Kageyama can somehow magically tell what he's thinking or his eyes wander too much and he ends up having even worse dreams than he does already. He's seen Kageyama mostly-naked, but he hasn't memorized what he looks like, so he's safe, he tells himself. He can get over this. It's just because Kageyama's praising has thrown him off, the novelty of it will wear off soon enough and he'll be fine.

Except he isn't.

Kageyama's sharper than he looks, Hinata hates to admit and will never admit to his face, and he notices when Hinata's acting weird. They're close, all the time, not batting an eye at accidental physical contact; now, though, Hinata shys away from it, and he knows it's suspicious, but he can't help it because whenever he touches Kageyama, he feels too hot, and wants to do something so that Kageyama will turn to him and tell him he's good at something, anything, and he really has got to get over this. He has to get over the way his heart flips when Kageyama looks at him and nods, even. Just a nod is enough to get Hinata's blood flowing faster.

He's doing pretty well at avoiding it, at shaking off Kageyama's compliments when he gives them, like it's no big deal and he's totally over it, which he realizes too late is a terrible idea, really. He's only doing this with Kageyama and of course he'd find out, eventually, when Hinata accepts Tanaka's praise all sunshine and smiles and fails to notice Kageyama staring at them.

So he guesses it's only natural that it's like this, Kageyama cornering him at the end of a hall and looking like he's about to murder someone (probably Hinata).

“What is your problem?” he asks, voice low. “First you act all stupidly happy when I tell you you're doing a good job, and I think this could work and now you're acting like it's the worst thing in the world when I compliment you? How stupid are you?”

Kageyama sounds pissed, and Hinata feels his stomach churning. He's used to Kageyama being angry, but this time it is something he's legitimately done, on purpose, and he feels guilty because it's not like that at all. He wants Kageyama to praise him. It makes him feel good, warm, and that's the problem, but he can't exactly say that or Kageyama might think he's gross and weird and stop talking to him altogether, and that's the absolute worst scenario Hinata can imagine.

Apparently Hinata's making a weird face, because Kageyama's glare lessens a little and he looks vaguely concerned. “Are you sick? You look like you're going to puke, don't do it on my shoes. Again.”

“I'm not sick and I'm not going to puke, jackass!” Hinata yells, offended, because he only did that once, on accident, and it barely got on Kageyama's shoes at all. And that was not the issue here.

“Then what the fuck is your problem?” Kageyama's raising his voice now and a few people are turning to look at them, which isn't really new but feels more embarrassing than usual because of what Hinata's been dealing with.

“It's...not that I don't like it when you compliment me, okay,” Hinata says, lowering his voice and glancing away because looking directly at Kageyama is too scary right now. “I like it. I was really surprised when you did it but it makes me want to work even harder, so I can hear it again.” He might as well just come out with it.

“So then what's the problem?” Kageyama asks, and his voice is at an indoor level, thank god. “First you run away when I pat your head, then you demand I do it again, and now you're avoiding it altogether.”

“I told you it's because I like it!” snaps Hinata, and his voice is too loud again because now people are staring at them, for real, and so is Kageyama, like he doesn't get what Hinata is saying. “I like it. A lot. It feels good and I want you to do it more.”

And then Kageyama's grabbing his arm and stalking off, dragging down the hall until they reach a place with nobody around, a place with a storage closet, and Kageyama's yanking him into it and closing the door behind them and it's too stuffy and too close and Kageyama's looming over him like some kind of demon. Hinata thinks he might die, but it's okay. He's ready.

“Do you even know how weird that sounds, idiot?” Kageyama hisses, and Hinata can feel it on his face.

“Yes!” He glares, balling his fists at his sides. “That's why I've been avoiding it! It makes me feel funny, and I don't know what to do about it, and it's your fault for being such a stupid asshole that when you actually say something nice to me I end up like this!”

This time, Kageyama's quiet. He's staring down at Hinata, and in the gloom, he can't really read his expression.

“What do you mean it makes you feel funny?” he asks, finally, and his voice doesn't sound so mad anymore. It sounds puzzled, kind of, and something else Hinata can't place.

Hinata takes a breath. He shrugs. “It just makes me feel weird. It's different from when everyone else does it.”

“So when I say something like...good job...” He trails off and looks at Hinata with an unreadable expression that makes his stomach twist with anxiety. He's going to blow it and Kageyama is going to stop praising him, telling him he's doing a good job, ruffling his hair when they get their quick just right.

“Oi.” Hinata's eyes shoot back up to Kageyama. “Hey, I can tell you're freaking out.”

“I'm not freaking out!” Hinata glares through the darkness because he is not freaking out, it's not his fault Kageyama makes his somach flip with his stupid kind words, mumbled with sincerity or said with cheeks flushed from practice. It's Kageyama's fault, this is all Kageyama's fault, and that's what Hinata finds himself yelling, eyes screwed shut and hands clenched at his sides.

A silence falls on the closet they're in, and it feels too close and too tight. Hinata can feel his heart beating, thinks even Kageyama can probably hear it right now; he is too scared to open his eyes and see the look on Kageyama's face.

A soft “hey” finally has him crack one eye open, just slightly. He stumbles back when he's met with dark blue, barely visible in the dim light filtering under the door. Kageyama is leaning down, and when did he get so close? Hinata backs up a step and opens both eyes.

“I'll praise you whenever you want as long as you do a good job,” Kageyama says, and his eyes flick away from Hinata's like he's embarrassed. That's wrong; Hinata is the one who is embarrassed.

But that's the problem, and he has to tell Kageyama before this gets any worse and he ends up feeling any guiltier. “No, you don't get it. It makes me feel...really weird. Uh...” He searches for the words, but for once, he is at a loss, so he does the best thing he can think of; he grabs Kageyama's hand. Kageyama looks startled for a minute, but allows his hand to be tugged forward, placed on Hinata's chest, over his heart. “Say something.”

“Something,” says Kageyama, and Hinata glares. “Fine. You...you played well today. You looked really good.”

This is more than usual, and Hinata can feel his heart speeding up at the serious look on Kageyama's face, the sincerity in his mumbled words, like he's still embarrassed about complimenting people. Hinata knows Kageyama can feel his heartbeat, too, because he's looking up, into Hinata's eyes. They stare at each other, and then Hinata releases his hand.

Kageyama's hand stays there, pressed against his chest.

“It's that kind of weird,” Hinata says, simply. “And I...I've had...a dream about it, kind of, and it's just weird, okay, that's the only way I can describe it, weird and kind of GUUH and I want you to keep doing it but I also feel bad that it's like this, because you don't mean it that way, and-”

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, and Hinata falls silent. “It's okay. I...” His voice falters, and he looks away again, and Hinata thinks maybe he can see red staining his cheeks. “Maybe I mean it that way.”

“Oh,” Hinata breathes, voice very quiet, and Kageyama glances back at him. “So...you'll keep doing it?”

“Only if you keep not fucking up.” Kageyama finally takes his hand off Hinata's chest, letting it fall back to his side. “You...” He clears his throat. “You've been doing really well, lately. Suga said I should try complimenting you, and I guess it's working, because you're amazing to watch on the court.” He licks his lips and Hinata stares, entranced. “You're...um...good. Good job.”

Hinata's heart skips in his chest and he's sucking in his breath because here's Kageyama, too close to him, voice tinged with embarrassment, telling him he's amazing to watch and Hinata feels like his face is burning because that means Kageyama watches him. Kageyama watches him and likes what he sees. Hinata's fingers twitch at his side and he wants so say “watch me more”, he wants to make Kageyama say things like that again. He's not desperate for recognition, that's not it; he just wants Kageyama to praise him.

And he is.

It feels like his knees are going to give out beneath him so he leans his back against the wall, sucking in more musty air. Kageyama's looking at him, and then his eyes flick down, lower, and Hinata can see them widen.

It's only then that he notices the front of his pants are sort of uncomfortably tight, just a little.

Hinata's hands fly to cover himself and he wails, shutting his eyes and pretending he's not in a closet with Kageyama right now, half hard just from the taller boy awkwardly complimenting him; maybe this is another weird dream. That has to be it. It's definitely a dream, because he can feel Kageyama stepping closer, he can feel a tentative hand on the top of his head, and he groans.

He's pressing his hands close, his palms creating friction against the tent in his pants, when he feels a warm hand, bigger than his own, press against his. Hinata's eyes flicker open and when he looks up, Kageyama's staring at his hand, looking pissed off and Hinata almost shrinks away, feeling ashamed for looking like this in front of Kageyama of all people. He almost shrinks away, but he doesn't, because Kageyama's hand presses down more firmly. He hisses at the pressure and his hips press forward against his hands.

“You...look good, like that.” Kageyama's words tumble out of his mouth, awkward, but despite that Hinata feels the heat well in his chest and pool in his groin and he presses his hand down again. Kageyama's hand follows suit, covering up his own with a warm, rough palm. Hinata groans again and his head tilts back against the wall. Kageyama's fingers thread through his hair.

He breathes out “Kageyama,” and then Kageyama's looking at him, straight in the eyes, and his cheeks are definitely bright red but he looks determined, like when he sets his eyes on the ball during a match and tells Hinata they're going to win. Just thinking about that has Hinata's hips stuttering forward again.

There's a sudden and crushing absence of warmth when Kageyama removes his hand, and Hinata's heart sinks. He knew this was weird, he thinks to himself, this is too weird and now Kageyama's backing off and he messed up, big time, but all that happens is Kageyama nudging his hands aside. Hinata allows himself to be moved, hands going to brace himself against the wall as Kageyama's replaces them, firm and warm.

Kageyama looks up at Hinata, and Hinata nods, glancing away and then back. There's a palm pressing down against him, rubbing, and Hinata pushes against it.

“Good,” Kageyama says, and Hinata thinks there's a breathless tone in his voice that wasn't there before. “Keep going.”

And Hinata does. He rocks his hips up against Kageyama's hand, feeling the fingers pressing against the fabric between skin and skin and it feels so good, and when he thinks that it's Kageyama's hand it feels even better. Fingers tighten on him and the hand in his hair slides down, resting against his cheek. He leans into it.

“I can't believe this is the kind of weird you were talking about,” says Kageyama, and Hinata's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “You really are a dumbass.”

“Your hand is on my crotch, Kageyama.” Hinata's voice cracks when Kageyama presses harder and rubs his hand downwards, slowly, and then up again, cupping him through the fabric.

“You can do better than that.” Kageyama's eyes flash to his and Hinata feels his heart shudder in his chest and his hips jerk forward again. “Good.”

Hinata wants to say something witty but his head is so fuzzy and warm and Kageyama's hand is on him, pressing impossibly delicious against his erection. The hand still against his cheek feels like it's burning and Hinata can just groan when Kageyama presses down again, hard, and tells him good, good, come on, hurry up, you feel good and then his hips are stuttering and he's letting out a noise he has never, ever heard himself make and can't really bring himself to care about.

There's a warm slickness on the inside of his pants, pressed in by Kageyama's stilled hand. He looks at Kageyama again, breathing hard. They stare at each other.

Suddenly Kageyama's straightening up, hands yanking away from Hinata's face and crotch and hanging limply at his sides like he doesn't know what to do with them. He clears his throat, fixing his gaze on the wall next to them.

“Good job,” he says, voice strained, and Hinata's cheeks bloom with color. He rams into Kageyama with his head, hard, listening with satisfaction to the startled grunt and string of obscenities when Kageyama's back hits against the opposite wall.

“What the fuck!” Kageyama looks flustered, glaring. “I just got you off with your weird kink and you headbutt me?”

“It's not a weird kink!” It probably is, but Hinata is not going to admit to it. “It's hormones!”

Kageyama is rolling his eyes and straightening up, and when he reaches out to Hinata he thinks for a second he's going to pop him one right on the head like he does sometimes when Hinata does something stupid. All that happens, though, is Kageyama smoothing down his hair, as much as possible, and then straightening his collar.

“We have to get to class,” he says, finally, and they look at each other again.

“Do we really have to?” Hinata shifts his hips, uncomfortable at the cooling mess in his pants and Kageyama glances down, then up. And then he's grabbing Hinata by the arm, cracking the door open and glancing out, around, to make sure nobody's seen them spend far too long in a small, cramped closet together. Hinata tumbles forward with him as he stomps out and down the hall, towards the bathroom.

It's empty, mercifully, and Hinata cleans himself up while Kageyama waits outside the stall, arms crossed. He zips his pants back up and hurries back out, giving Kageyama a little awkward grin. Kageyama looks distinctly uncomfortable, and Hinata is a little worried it's because of him...until, of course, his eyes glance down.

He supposes it's only natural to get a little bit hard when you've just rubbed your friend off in a small space. He doesn't really blame Kageyama at all.

That doesn't mean he's not going to get back at him, though, for being such a baffling asshole.

They can skip class, this once.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all your lovely comments and requests i'll do my best to fill them all for you (⁎˃ᆺ˂)


End file.
